The present invention relates to timer devices, in general, and, more particularly, to devices for reminding the user of upcoming events.
One of the reasons for the popularity of video cassette recorders (VCRs) is their pre-set recording of television programs when the consumer is not at home. However, very often the consumer is at home when he wants to watch a particular television program and therefore he tends not to preset the VCR which can often be a time consuming and cumbersome procedure, particularly when pre-setting it to record a number of programs.
This is still true even though recently the pre-setting of VCRs has been simplified by the adoption of dedicated schedule codes for each television program such that a user now only has to input just the one schedule code to pre-set a VCR to record a particular television program rather than a number of parameters, for example, date, start time and end time, or start time and duration, and channel.
All in all, a consumer often misses the beginning of, or even an entire, television program which he had intended on watching due to oversight and therefore, there is a need for a television program scheduler which provides an indication to a user before the start of a television program which he wants to watch.